Vehicles can be equipped to operate in both autonomous and occupant piloted mode. Vehicles can be equipped with computing devices, networks, sensors and controllers to pilot the vehicle and to assist an occupant in piloting the vehicle. A computing device can monitor the real-world environment of the vehicle via sensors to assist the computing device in piloting the vehicle.